Pool boy
by I-Is-Your-Bane
Summary: Magnus is rich but his pool is disgusting, So he's searching for someone to clean his pool. Alec's not so rich he needs a job so he can get some money for himself and his family and he knows how to clean pools. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. so I'm starting a new story :D... please tell me if I should continue this idea. Tell me if I should continue or drop it and never ever write anything for this again.  
**

**Guess what! It's going to be a happy story, no bad things are going to happen! (maybe a few minor things.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments or it's characters Cassandra Clare owns them.**

~Enjoy~

"Your pool looks disgusting" Ragnor said, pushing his sunglasses down his nose and looking at the murky, green, dirt filled water in the very large pool.

"Don't remind me" Magnus muttered, sitting up and pushing his sunglasses into his spiked up hair and looking towards his friend.

"Aren't you going to clean it?" Ragnor asked, looking at Magnus.

Magnus snorted, "Do you think that I'd be able to clean that?" he asked gesturing to the pool.

"No, you probably can't" Ragnor said, "You can't even keep your room tidy."

"Will you two shut up?" Camille asked, making the two boys look towards her, "I'm trying to tan and I would like some peace and quiet."

"You need silence to tan properly?" Ragnor asked, sounding confused.

"No" Camille said, "I just hate hearing your voices, they're annoying."

"Well someone's in a bitchy mood today" Magnus muttered, turning his attention back to his disgusting pool, "how the hell am I supposed to clean that."

"Your parents might be able to clean it" Ragnor suggested.

"My mum doesn't even know how to work the coffee machine how is she supposed to make the pool get all clean?" Magnus asked, pushing his sunglasses back down and laying down on the reclined pool chair.

"What about your dad?" Ragnor asked.

"He's never here" Magnus muttered.

"Just pay someone to come clean your pool" Camille said, sounding irritated.

"Good idea Cam" Magnus said.

"Whatever" Camille muttered, "now shut up so I can get my tan on."

Magnus sighed and took his sunglasses off and closed his eyes.

Magnus woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring, he groaned and rolled over shoving his pillow over his head trying to block out the sound. There was a banging on his door and Magnus groaned again.

"Magnus!" his mother's voice floated through the gaps of the door, "Magnus Bane, get up! You have school in an hour and a half."

"I'm just gonna sleep for thirty more minutes!" Magnus called back, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"You will not!" His mother yelled, "Get up, get dressed then come downstairs for breakfast! And don't take an hour!"

"Fine" Magnus groaned as he rolled out of bed and hit the floor. He pulled himself up and walked to his bathroom, his feet sinking into the soft carpet.

He walked into his large bathroom and walked over to his vanity, he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Looking good, handsome" Magnus said to his reflection, he turned around and made his way to his shower, turning on the taps.

He undressed and stepped under the spray. Magnus sighed in pleasure as the hot water pelted his skin, he started his daily routine of washing his body and after fifteen minutes of scrubbing and cleaning he dubbed himself clean.

Magnus turned off the water and stepped out of his shower grabbing a towel and drying himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of his bathroom. He made his way to his walk in closet dodging the clothes, shoes and other things strewn all over the floor.

He opened his closet door and stepped inside.

"What to wear?" Magnus wondered out loud, looking at the racks full of clothes, "what to wear?"

He pulled some clothes off the racks and mixed and matched until he found something he liked. He pulled the clothes on and walked out of his closet, throwing his towel into a corner in his room. He admired himself in his floor length mirror.

He was wearing and white dress shirt, the top three buttons undone, with a vest on over the top of it, _tight_, black leather pants and black knee his boots. It was simple, yet sexy.

Magnus walked into his bathroom and started on his make-up, he didn't feel like going all out today so he just settle on black eyeliner and a little glitter on his eyelids. HI spiked up his hair using the hair gel he bought from _Rickey's _down the road. He ran some glitter through his hair as well.

He gave himself one last check over in the bathroom mirror and deemed himself the sexiest man alive. He winked at his reflection before walking out of his bathroom, picking up his book bag and walking out of his room.

Magnus walked into the kitchen and found his mother smacking the coffee machine.

"Damn machine" his mother said, hitting the top of it, "won't even turn on!"

Magnus sighed and walked over to his mother, he pressed the clearly labelled on button and pressed a few other important buttons (that were also clearly labelled) and the machine started making his mother's coffee.

"Thank you sweetie" His mother said, placing a kiss on his cheek, "but I had it all under control."

"Sure you did" Magnus said, rolling his eyes and placing his bag on the kitchen table, "What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Cereal" his mother said, pulling out a box of fruit loops.

Magnus groaned, "Can't we have something else?"

"There's no food" his mother said, pouring the cereal into two bowls, "remind me that I need to go shopping this afternoon."

"You need to go shopping this afternoon" Magnus said, walking to the fridge and pulling out the milk and handing it to his mother.

"Very funny" His mother said, pouring the milk into the bowls filled with the colourful, round cereal.

"It wasn't meant to be funny" Magnus said, grabbing two spoons out of the drawer, "I was just reminding you that you need to go shopping this afternoon, so we don't die of starvation."

Magnus handed his mother a spoon and he grabbed his bowl of cereal and started to eat. He looked out into his backyard through the sliding glass doors and he saw the murky, green water of the pool.

"Hey mum" Magnus said, "I was thinking about hiring someone to come clean the pool."

"That's a good idea" his mother said around the spoon in her mouth, "maybe after it's all clean you could invite some friends over from school and you could have a party."

"That's a great idea" Magnus said smiling, "Now I just have to find some pool cleaner person."

"You do that" His mother said, "look around at school for a pool cleaner first. I heard from Jace Herondale's mother that there is a kid who cleans pools and stuff for a small amount of money."

"Do you know the kid's names or something?" Magnus asked.

"I think it was Alice or something along those lines, the person's name started with an A" his mother said "Now hurry up and eat, or you'll be late for school."

Magnus quickly ate his cereal and dumped his bowl into the sink. He grabbed his bag and walked to the door.

"Bye Mum!" Magnus called, picking his keys and sunglasses off the table next to the door. He opened the door and walked down to his black Porsche parked neatly in the driveway next to his mother's red one.

He unlocked his car and slid into his car putting his sunglasses on and throwing his bag onto the passenger seat. He started the car and drove down the drive way, he pressed a button on his set of keys and the electric gate slid open, it rattled a little and Magnus made a note to get someone to fix that. He drove out of the gate onto the road pressed another button and the gate slid closed and once the gate was fully closed his drove off to school humming along to the Adam Lambert song on the radio.

He pulled into his usual car park and got out, pulling his bag over his shoulder, and locking his car with a click of a button.

Camille and Ragnor ran up to him.

"Hey attractive" Camille said, winking at Magnus.

"Hey" said, walking into the school smiling as everyone parted to the side of hallway letting Magnus and his friends walk down it with ease.

"Are you going to get someone to clean that disgusting pool of yours?" Ragnor asked.

"Yeah" Magnus said, stopping at his locker, "Apparently there are some kids at school who clean pools and stuff like that."

"Cool" Ragnor said, "Hopefully whoever is going to clean you pool is hot."

Magnus smiled and unlocked his locker, "I hope so too."

Magnus pulled out his books for his classes and placed them into his book bag and slammed his locker shut.

"I heard Jace Herondale knows a person who cleans pools and stuff" Camille said, "Alice or something like that I don't know who it is."

"I guess we got to go find Herondale" Magnus said, spinning around and walking down the halls, looking at every blond he could see.

"Do we have too" Ragnor groaned, "He's annoying."

"Shut up Rags" Magnus said, "You don't have to come, go flirt with some girls or something" Magnus made shooing motions with his hands.

"Nah" Ragnor said, "I'm not in the flirting mood, I'll just hang out with you maybe we won't find Jace."

"There he is" Camille said, pushing in between Magnus and Ragnor grabbing their arms and pulling them towards the blond, who was standing at his locker. Jace looked like he was waiting for someone.

Magnus could feel her nails digging into his arm. He was afraid that she'd rip the fabric of his shirt and break his skin making him bleed.

"Jace" Camille said, smiling sweetly, "how are you?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"What do you three want?" Jace asked.

"Magnus here is looking for someone to clean his pool" Camille said, pushing Magnus forward towards the blond jerk, "and we heard that you knew someone who did that stuff."

"I do know someone" Jace said, looking around the halls, "he's supposed to meet me here now actually, we have biology together."

"What's his name?" Ragnor asked.

"Alec" Jace said.

Magnus didn't know any Alec around the school maybe a last name would help, "Alec who?" Magnus asked.

"Alec Lightwood" Jace said.

The last name rung a small little bell in Magnus's mind but he couldn't put a face to the name.

"You three look like you don't know who he is" Jace said.

"It's because we don't" Ragnor said.

Jace sighed, "Whatever, I'll introduce him to you to him after school" Jace said, talking more to Magnus then the other two.

"Okay" Magnus said, Jace was about to walk off but Magnus stopped him, "does this Alec know how to clean a pool?" he asked.

"Of course he does" Jace said, "have you seen my pool?" he asked.

Magnus had only seen Jace's pool about four or five times but it was always clean, you could see right down to the bottom, it never smelt like someone chucked litres of chlorine into it and it always looked like it was sparkling.

"Alec cleans your pool" Ragnor asked, "damn he's good."

"Yeah I know" Jace said, "now goodbye, wait" Jace looked behind the three of them, "Alec!" he called out.

Magnus spun around quickly to see who this Alec Lightwood was but all he got was a fleeing figure in a bad sweater, Magnus turned back around.

"Damn" Jace said, running a hand through his hair, "I'll see you guys later" Jace said, "I'll introduce him to you after school."

"Kay" Magnus said walking away, Camille and Ragnor following him down the hall.

**So should I continue it? and tell me what you think about it. **

**-Kate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI all. So I'm continuing this story YAY! I'm so glad that you all like it and stuff thanks for reviewing *pies for all of you* (and I'm sorry if you think its a little boring... hopefully it'll get more not boring throughout the story) and I'm sorry if the Characters are a little OOC or something... please tell me if you think so I can try and fix that. **

**so anyway thanks again *hands more pies out for you all to eat or just look at if you don't like pie* **

**I'm not Cassandra Clare I'm just some weirdo who enjoys eating pie and other various things so therefore the Mortal Instruments and it's characters do not belong to me. **

**~enjoy~**

Magnus was scribbling on the wooden desk with his black pen, out of boredom. He was in maths with Ragnor and he had nothing to do and he definitely wasn't going to do the work.

"Who in the world is this Alec Lightwood?" Ragnor asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know" Magnus replied, drawing some ears on the stick figure-ish cat he was drawing on the desk, "but the name does ring a bell."

"Yeah" Ragnor said, "it does."

"Wait" Magnus said dropping his pen onto his desk the cat he was drawing completed, "isn't there an Isabelle Lightwood?"

"Yeah, there is" Ragnor said, sitting up, "she's in the year below us. I didn't know she had a brother."

"Well I guess she does" Magnus said, picking his pen back up.

"Maybe she doesn't have a brother, maybe this Alec guy is her cousin or something" Ragnor said.

The teacher walked past and Magnus and Ragnor acted like they were doing their Algebra or it could be their Trigonometry work, Magnus wasn't really paying attention at what they were meant to be doing. Once the teacher was over the other side of the room help some brown haired, four eyed freak, Magnus and Ragnor stoped scribbling random numbers on their pages and continued their conversation.

"You could be right he could be her cousin" Magnus said, "But he could still be her brother."

"He could be" Ragnor said, "he seems to be friends with Jace though, why don't we see who this Alec Lightwood is at lunch instead of having to wait the rest of the day to see him."

"Good Idea, Rags" Magnus said, patting his friend on the back, "Now what do you think of this cat I drew?" he asked, showing his friend the stick figure-ish cat that he drew onto the desk.

"You need to take drawing lessons" Ragnor said, "It sucks."

Magnus and his two friends walked out of their history class and made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. After Ragnor had insulted Magnus's drawing skills the bell had rung and the two of them packed up their Math books and made their way to their History lesson with Camille and during that lesson they talked about the mysterious Alec Lightwood and they shared the little information they found out with her.

"So he's friends with Jace" Camille said, as they walked down the halls, "funny because I've never seen him around Jace and I haven't heard Jace talk about him."

"Yeah..." Ragnor said, "That's a bit weird, but apparently they hang out in biology does anyone here have biology with Jace?"

Camille and Magnus shook their heads, Magnus didn't have any classes with Jace and he was glad that he didn't have any with that idiot.

"Look I'm sure once we see this Alec, we'll know who he is" Magnus said, "let's just go to lunch and go see Jace."

Camille and Ragnor nodded and the three of them walked to the cafeteria, Magnus leading. They opened the doors and most of the people in the cafeteria looked towards them, Magnus flashed a brilliant smile at them and he swore he could see some girls visibly swoon.

"Jace" Magnus said, approaching the table where Jace and all of his friends sat, "can we talk?"

"We can talk" Jace said.

"Then get up" Magnus said.

Jace sighed and pushed his chair back and stood up, "I'll be back okay guys" Jace said, smiling at his group.

"They won't miss you" Camille said.

"Yes they will" Jace said, "I'm fabulous, it's too hard to miss me."

"Sure Jace" A red headed girl said, looking up from her sketch pad, "We'll miss you."

"See I told you" Jace said, to Camille poking his tongue out at her.

"Whatever" Magnus said, "come on."

Magnus, his two friends and Jace the idiot walked away from the table. "What did you three want to talk about?" Jace asked once they were a far distance away from Jace's table.

"Who's this Alec?" Magnus asked, looking back at Jace's table, "is he sitting with you?" Magnus looked at the faces of the people at Jace's table, he didn't see anyone he's never seen before just some people he's seen around school like Jonathan Morgenstern's younger sister, Isabelle Lightwood the sister or cousin of this Alec guy, dorky glasses boy and two other people who looked like they were an item.

Jace turned around and looked at his friends, "No he's not, he's probably somewhere around the school moping."

"Oh" Magnus said.

"Do you know where he'd be?" Camille asked, "We want to see who this Alec is."

"Look" Jace said, putting his hand on Camille's shoulder Camille growled but his hand stayed "You'll see Alec in the afternoon, okay, just wait until after school and met me by my car."

"Okay" Magnus said, "Have you told him about it all?" he asked.

"Yep" Jace said, dropping his hand from Camille's shoulder.

"What did he say?" Ragnor asked, "Is he going to do it?"

"Yep he's going to clean your pool Magnus" Jace said, "Though he wasn't really happy about it, he doesn't really like this one" Jace said, patting Camille on the head.

"Well she won't be there when he comes to clean the pool and she won't be there when we meet Alec" Ragnor said.

"Wait that's so not fair" Camille said, "I'm a very likeable person and I'm pretty sure I've never done something to a person I don't even know."

"It doesn't matter" Jace said, "just be quiet when you meet him, crazy girl."

Camille huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and walked away.

"Can I go?" Jace asked, "My friends are probably missing me."

"Sure they are" Magnus said, "See you later."

Jace turned to leave but Ragnor grabbed his arm.

"Wait" Ragnor said, "Why doesn't Alec like Camille?" he asked.

"It doesn't really matter" Jace said, turning around.

"Wait!" Ragnor said grabbing Jace's arm... again, "is Alec like Isabelle's brother or cousin or something?"

"He's her older brother" Jace said, turning around and walking back to his table.

"Come on" Magnus said, "Let's go find Camille before she scratches some poor children's eyes out with her fake nails."

Ragnor laughed and the two of them walked out of the cafeteria in search for their friend Camille. Ragnor and Magnus found Camille sitting on a bench outside, she seemed very much ticked off but she said she was still meeting this Alec to find out why he didn't like her.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow for Magnus, so to make the time go faster Magnus drew on the desks and tried to pay attention during the lessons, but attempts at paying attention during class wasn't helpful class was too boring for him and his mind kept drifting back to this Alec guy.

Why didn't he like Camille? Magnus thought, a lot of people didn't like Camille so it shouldn't really be a surprise, but a guy that Camille didn't even know didn't like her.

When the bell finally rung Magnus quickly jumped out of his chair, grabbed his stuff and ran out of the class room. He caught up with Ragnor and Camille at his locker. He put his stuff into his locker and pulled out his book bag with the homework he got today.

"Come on hurry up" Camille whined, "I want to see who this Alec is and why he doesn't like me."

"All right" Magnus said, shutting his locker door and locking it, "let's go."

"You know" Ragnor said, "you shouldn't be that annoyed that someone doesn't like you a lot of people don't like you."

"he's right you know" Magnus said, walking out of the school and looking for that mass of blond hair that is Jace in the mass of students walking around and waiting for their parents.

Camille smacked Magnus and Ragnor's arms.

"Ow!" Ragnor yelled, rubbing his arm, "I can see why people don't like you."

"Shut up" Camille hissed, she looked around the school's parking lot, "can you see Jace?"

Magnus looked around some more and he saw Jace leaning against his red Ferrari. "I see him" Magnus walked down the steps and walked over to Jace Camille and Ragnor following him.

"Jace" Magnus said, smiling brightly, "where's this Alec?" he asked.

"Coming" Jace said, "He always stays back after class to see if the teacher needs help or something."

"Okay" Camille said, "We'll just wait here."

"Fine then" Jace said, "I guess I can deal with you three for a few minutes or so."

The four of them stood there, Jace leaned against his car his eyes locked on the school doors Camille Ragnor and Magnus stood a small distance away from Jace and talked quietly to each other.

A person is a ratty, old sweater walked over to Jace. Magnus and his friends stopped talking and the three of them looked at the boy with curiosity.

"Hey Jace" the boy said, his voice soft and quiet, "Mrs Penhallow told me to give you this" the boy handed Jace a slip of paper, "she said she'd see you in detention tomorrow at lunch."

Jace laughed and wrapped his arm around the boys shoulder, though it was a bit of a stretch because the boy was taller than Jace by quite a bit.

"Magnus this is Alec" Jace said, smiling brightly.

The boy looked up through his hair and Magnus saw bright blue eyes and pale skin.

"Hi I'm Magnus" Magnus outstretched his hand to Alec and Alec shook it, Magnus ignored the stupid sparks that ran up his arm.

"Hi" Alec said dropping his hand and looking back down at the ground.

"I'm Ragnor" Ragnor said, "Magnus's friend. I'm only here because I've never seen you before."

"Really?" Alec asked.

"Well none of us have" Magnus said.

"I've been going to school with you three since preschool" Alec said.

"Oh…" Magnus said, "This is a little awkward then."

"Yeah" Ragnor said, scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously, "just a little."

"I remember you" Camille suddenly said, "You were the poor boy that spilt your lunch over me in eighth grade."

"Yeah that was Alec" Jace said, "and that was an accident, you ran into him."

"Shut up" Camille snapped at Jace, "he ruined my Gucci hand bag."

"And you scratched him across the face" Ragnor said, "Yeah I remember you Alec, I'm sorry about Camille she's a bitch, even when she was younger."

"The apology is a little late" Jace said.

Alec sighed and brushed his hair out of his face and Magnus almost died at how beautiful the boy was. He had flawless pale skin, big, bright blue eyes, and slender yet plump lips.

"It's okay" Alec said, "so, um, what day and time do you want me to come over to clean your pool Magnus?"

"How about you come over at three pm on Saturday?" Magnus said, "Only of that's fine with you of course."

"Yeah Saturdays fine" Alec said.

"Come on" Jace said, "I'll drive you home."

"What abo-"

"Isabelle got a ride home with Clary and her brother" Jace said, leaving Alec's mouth hanging open and whatever he was going to say died in his mouth.

"Okay" Alec said after a minute, "That's good" Alec turned to Magnus and his friends "I'll see you guys later I guess" Alec said to the three.

"Bye" Magnus said waving to Alec.

Alec awkwardly waved back and slid into the passenger seat of Jace's car.

"Bye Alec" Ragnor said.

"Bye" Alec said, shutting the car door.

Magnus and his friends walked away to Magnus's car.

"Hey can I come over your house today?" Ragnor asked, "My mum made me catch the stupid bus to school so I'm going to give her the silent treatment from now on."

"Okay" Magnus said simply, unlocking his car.

"See you later" Camille grumbled, stalking off.

"What's got her panties in a twist?" Magnus asked, confused at his friends behaviour.

"When did Camille start wearing panties?" Ragnor said, smirking.

Magnus snorted and slid into the driver's seat and Ragnor slid into the passenger seat. Magnus started the car and drove off towards his house.

"So…" Ragnor said, turning towards Magnus with a cheeky grin on his face, "What do you think about Alec?"

"He's adorable!" Magnus gushed, smiling, "how could I have not even noticed him before?" he asked.

"You like him don't you?" Ragnor asked.

"I don't even know him" Magnus said, "but I am attracted to him."

"I knew it! You do like him!" Ragnor said smiling widely "you're planning on getting to know him right?" Ragnor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not _like_ him, I'm _attracted _to him and yes I'm going to try to get to know him" Magnus said nodding, "but how didn't I notice that adorable piece of meat roaming our halls?"

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't notice him either" Ragnor said.

"That makes me feel a bit better" Magnus mumbled, pressing the button on his seat of keys making the gate open and he drove up into his drive way pressing the button again making it close.

The two got out of Magnus car and Magnus locked it. They walked into the house and into the kitchen, Magnus saw a note on the table.

_Magnus, _

_I've gone grocery shopping and the coffee machine is broken again. _

_Mum  
xoxoxox._

"Your mum broke the coffee machine?" Ragnor asked, looking at the note, "again?"

"This is the fourth time she's broken it" Magnus said, causing Ragnor to burst out into a fit of laughter, "shut up you know she doesn't know how to use it," Magnus said, shoving his laughing friend into the kitchen bench.

**so... **

**did you like it? dislike it? love it? hate it? would you throw good pies at it? or would you throw bad pies at it? **

**tell me what you think *throws pies out to you all* **

**thanks for reading!**

**-Kate. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know. I'm a jerk, I suck, I don't deserve any pie, I deserve to be thrown into the cage or something. I'm terrible and I'm sorry. Apology pies for all! It's been like four weeks since I've updated this fic and I bet that a lot of you thought I had abandoned it. Well I didn't! YAY? I've just been busy with school and procrastinating and tumblr and all the TV shows and school and life (surprise eh? I've managed to find one though it's a tad small.) and I've had a hard time coping with THE FUDGING ENDING OF ALLEGIANT! and I've just had a hard time coping with all the things. I'm sorry. **

**I don't own the mortal instruments or it's characters they belong to Cassandra Clare and her Fabulous mind. **

"Finally" Ragnor sighed, plopping down into his seat next to Magnus. "It's the last lesson of the day."

"Yay" Camille said unenthusiastically.

Magnus ignored his two friends and looked around the room, trying to see if Alec was in his Science class. Magnus looked at each person's face for a few seconds before moving to the next person; so far he hasn't seen Alec.

"Magnus." Ragnor said. "Alec isn't in our class."

Magnus sighed and turned around, "Hush Ragnor, he could be in the class."

"He isn't." Camille said.

Magnus pouted and crossed his arms over his chest and sunk down low in his seat, "I wish he was in this class."

"Well he's not" Camille said, harshly, "So deal with it, you big baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Magnus protested. "You are."

"It's okay Magnus!" Ragnor said brightly, "You'll see Alec tomorrow, cleaning your disgusting pool."

Magnus smiled at that, "You're right! I will see him tomorrow!"

"Of course I'm right!" Ragnor said leaning back in his chair and looking up into the florescent light up above him on the ceiling. "I'm always right!"

Magnus saw Camille roll her eyes and pulled out her nail file and start filing her nails. She was obviously trying to drown out the two boys' voices by making her nails look all pretty.

"Will you stop that?" Ragnor said, after a few seconds, "That scratchy noise it makes is annoying."

"You're annoying." Camille snapped back, still filing her nails.

Magnus rolled his eyes and turned to face the front of the classroom, just as the teacher walked in.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"That Science lesson was so boring!" Camille whined. "Why do we have to learn all of that stuff?"

"Because God wants us too," Ragnor said nodding his head.

"I don't think that's the reason" Magnus said.

"Silence" Ragnor said, slamming his hand over Magnus's mouth. "God wants me to tell you that he is the reason for science."

"Ragnor," Camille said. "We were learning about evolution."

"God said he doesn't care." Ragnor said, "He just is the reason for science."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "You don't even believe in God, Rags."

Ragnor rolled his eyes and muttered something about non-believers and monkeys. Magnus gave his friend a look.

"Bane!" someone yelled out.

Magnus looked around in the direction the voice came from and he saw Jace walking up to him.

"What is it, Herondale?" Magnus asked.

"Where do you live?" Jace asked, _well someone gets straight to the point don't they?_ Magnus thought to himself. "Alec needs to know because of tomorrow," Jace said.

"God will give him all the answers" Ragnor said. "Just tell Alec to ask God."

"I thought you were an atheist or something," Jace said giving Ragnor a strange look.

"Not anymore!" Ragnor said, "I've seen the light!"

"We learnt evolution in our science lesson today. He stared up into the ceiling light for the whole forty five minutes of the lesson," Camille said, flicking her long blond hair behind her shoulder. "I think it fried the little amounts of brain cells he had left."

Jace just shrugged and turned back to Magnus, "Can you just give me your address so I can give it to Alec?"

"Why can't Alec come ask me himself?" Magnus asked.

"I bet you he already knows that he has to ask God for it!" Ragnor said, smiling like a lunatic.

Camille slammed her hand over Ragnor's mouth, "Shut up!" she hissed.

Ragnor tried to say something but all Magnus heard was a few muffled words and a choking sound. Camille started to drag Ragnor away, "We'll wait by your car for you, okay Magnus!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Magnus shrugged and turned back to Jace, "So answer my question. Why can't Alec come ask me for my address himself?"

"Because he's busy." Jace said.

"He's had all week to ask me." Magnus said.

"He's been busy all week."

"Well he could've made so-"

Jace cut Magnus off, "Just tell me your address, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!" Magnus said, "You're an idiot."

Jace rolled his eyes, "Just give me your address stupid."

"I'm not stupid, you're stupid" Magnus said, poking Jace in the chest.

"Just give me the freaking address, douche bag" Jace said, smacking Magnus's hand away.

Magnus sighed and put a hand on his hip, "Calling me names isn't going to make me tell you my address."

Jace sighed, "Give me your freaking address or you'll never see Alec again."

"Fine," Magnus said. He told Jace his address and watched as Jace scribbled down on a piece of paper.

"Thanks!" Jace said, smiling brightly. "I'll give this to Alec and he'll come over at three tomorrow."

Magnus nodded, "yeah."

"See you later Bane." Jace said.

"Bye." Magnus turned around and walked off to his car. He found Camille and Ragnor by his car, Camille was hitting Ragnor repeatedly on the head with her book bag.

"Camille, darling, stop" Magnus said, grabbing the book bag off of her. "You're probably just making things worse."

Camille huffed and flicked her hair out of her eyes, "He was being annoying."

"He's always annoying," Magnus said, patting Ragnor on the head. "But that doesn't mean you can hit him over the head with a book bag."

"She's mean" Ragnor said, pointing at Camille.

"Huh, maybe it worked" Magnus said, smiling at Camille.

"Almighty Lord!" Ragnor yelled, flailing his arms up towards the sky. "Smite the unholy bitch with all your power and might!" He yelled loudly.

Magnus sighed and he lifted up Camille's book bag and hit him over the head with it, multiple times. When he was done he threw the bag to Camille and unlocked his car door, "Are you done with the God stuff, Rags?" he asked.

"What God stuff?" Ragnor asked, rubbing his head, "Why did you hit me on the head with Camille's book bag?"

"You were hypnotised by the lights in the science room," Camille said, "You were into God for a little."

"That still doesn't explain why you hit me over the head with the book bag." Ragnor said.

"I was trying to wack the obsession with God out of your head" Magnus said, opening the driver's side door and sliding in.

Camille opened the back door and slid into the seat behind Magnus.

"Oh." Ragnor said, sliding into the seat next to Camille in the back, "thanks."

"No problem" Magnus said smiling and starting the car.

"I helped too you know," Camille said. "I started hitting you on the head first."

Ragnor turned to Camille and smiled, "thank you, Camille! I knew you loved me!"

"I don't love you." Camille said, "I was trying to kill you."

"Mean." Ragnor said, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking down into the seat.

Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled out of the school's parking lot. They drove towards his house, the music was up loud and Ragnor was signing loudly and out of tune to some boring pop song that made no sense. Camille was complaining about Ragnor's terrible singing while Ragnor was singing.

Magnus turned around a corner and almost ran into a person dressed in a ratty black sweater and oversized jeans. Magnus slammed on the breaks and he heard Ragnor scream loudly and smack his head on the seat in front of him.

Magnus rolled down the window and poked his head out of it, "Hey Alec!" he yelled out.

Alec stopped and turned around; his blue eyes were wide and bright. "M-Magnus?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too," Magnus said, smiling. "Do you need a lift?" he asked.

Alec shook his head and ran off of the road and down the pathway out of sight. Magnus pulled his head Magnus inside the car and rolled up his window. "That was weird," he mumbled.

"Why the hell did you stop?" Ragnor asked. "I hit my head, my beautifully sculpted head!"

"Alec was crossing the road" Magnus said, "I stopped and offered him a lift he ran off."

"Maybe he's scared of you or something." Camille said.

"I'm not scary." Magnus said defensively, starting the car again and driving off towards his home, "You're scary."

"I'm not scary" Camille said.

"Well I wouldn't blame Alec for being scared of you; I mean you scratched him across the face when he accidently spilt his lunch on you in eighth grade." Ragnor said.

"He ruined my bag!" Camille yelled, "I had every right to slap him."

"You scratched him across the face, Camille." Magnus said, "You didn't slap him."

"Shut up." Camille said, "Anyway it's in the past the boy should be over it."

Magnus rolled his eyes and drove off towards home. There was little talk on the way there, Ragnor would occasionally sing along to a song for a little while but Camille would hiss at him to 'shut up.'

Magnus pulled into his driveway and he and his friends got out of the car. Magnus walked into his house, his friends following behind him.

"I think we should have a party tonight" Magnus said as he turned around and face his friends. "I just feel like having a party."

Ragnor nodded enthusiastically, "great idea! I need to get my party on."

"Sure" Camille said. "I need a new boy toy."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "you always need a new boy toy."

Camille just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "Whore" Ragnor muttered as she walked out.

"I heard that" Camille called out.

"I don't care!" Ragnor yelled.

"Why do you always fight with her, Rags?" Magnus asked.

"Because she's mean," Ragnor said, crossing his arms over his chest. "She also smells like cheap perfume." Ragnor pouted, "It's gross. She's gross." Ragnor's pout deepened.

Magnus wrapped an arm around his friend, "It's okay, you can meet some lady friend tonight at my magnificent party. You'll forget about how gross Camille is."

Ragnor smiled, "You're right, I'll meet some beautiful lady friends and they won't be gross like Camille."

Magnus smiled and unwrapped his arm from around Ragnor's shoulder, "that's the spirit, now come on I got to go tell my mum about the party and get Camille to help us get everything ready for the party."

"Wait." Ragnor said, "did you say us? Does that mean I have to help set stuff up for the party?"

"You want to meet un-gross lady friends, you have to help set up." Magnus said, smiling widely at his friend. Magnus walked to the kitchen with a complaining Ragnor in tow.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Magnus and his two friends were able to get everything ready for the party in less than three hours, they had told Magnus's mother that they were going to have a party and his mum said yes and left to go stay in a hotel tonight. Camille texted everyone they knew, which was a lot of people, about the party and what time to get there while Magnus and Ragnor ran around the house putting away expensive, irreplaceable things and moving furniture to the edges of the room so there's plenty of space to dance.

"Okay" Camille said turning to Magnus, "I'm going to go home, get changed into something party appropriate and come back here just before nine with the boot of your car filled with liquor."

Magnus nodded and smiled, "I'll stay here and get changed into something party appropriate while you do all that."

"What I'm I gonna do?" Ragnor asked.

"I'll lend you some of my clothes and you can get changed here." Magnus said.

"No way," Ragnor yelled, "I don't want to look like a unicorn or a glittified tiger!"

"He said he'd lend you some of his clothes, not a glittery animal onesie." Camille said. "Besides you don't have a car to drive home in so you're stuck here."

"I could always were these" Ragnor said, gesturing to the clothes he was wearing at the moment.

"They stink." Magnus said simply.

Ragnor lifted the hem of his shirt up to his nose, "They do not sti…" Ragnor trailed off as he inhaled more of his shirt. "Maybe you're right," Ragnor said slowly, "They're a little smelly."

"Okay!" Magnus said clapping his hands together, "We've got everything sorted out, so Camille you go off and do what you said you'd do and Ragnor, sweetie, let's go get ready for a party!"

Camille smiled and twinkled her fingers at the two and walked off to the door taking Magnus's car keys out of the keys bowl as she did. Magnus grabbed Ragnor's arm and pulled him up to his room.

"Maybe I can wash my clothes, we still have like hours before the party gets started," Ragnor protested as Magnus pulled him up the stairs.

"No people will think you're poor showing up to a party in the same clothes you wore to school!" Magnus said, pulling Ragnor into his room and throwing him down on the bed.

Ragnor groaned, "Fine but you got to let me pick out what I'm going to wear."

"But that's no fair!" Magnus complained, "I want to dress you up."

"I'm not a doll, Magnus." Ragnor said. "I'm dressing myself up and you're going to have to deal with it."

"Fine," Magnus groaned.

Ragnor smiled and jumped off the bed running towards Magnus's closet, dodging the things strewn all over Magnus's floor. He opened the closet door and grabbed the first thing he saw.

"There." Ragnor said, "Outfit done."

"You're really going to wear my striped leather pants and sparkly green tank top?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ragnor took a proper look at what he grabbed. Ragnor hissed and threw the clothes down on the floor and stomped on them a few times. "No I'm not wearing that! I didn't look properly! It was just a joke!" Ragnor yelled.

"Okay, okay." Magnus said walking over to his friend, "Do you want me to pick out a Ragnor appropriate outfit."

Ragnor shrugged, "I suppose, as long as it's not stupid."

"Honey, none of my clothes are stupid" Magnus said, venturing into his closet.

"Then why do you have a sparkly green tank top and stripped pants?" Ragnor asked, "because they're pretty stupid looking."

"No they aren't" Magnus said, pulling some black leather pants off the rack for Ragnor, "they just look stupid when you out them together, idiot."

"Shut up!" Ragnor said.

Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled a tight white shirt with little glitter on it off the rack and walked out of his closet, he shoved the clothes into Ragnor's arm and told him to have a shower and told him not to use his sandalwood body wash.

As Ragnor was in the shower Magnus picked out his outfit, it was just a pair of tight, black pants, a white button up shirt (obviously going to be unbuttoned for the party) and a dark purple blazer, almost black.

Ragnor came out of the shower fully dressed in the clothes Magnus picked out for him. He was smelly like sandalwood.

"I told you not to use my body wash" Magnus said, pushing past his friend into the bathroom.

"I must've have heard you," Ragnor said. "The water's pretty loud in there."

"I told you before you got in the shower" Magnus said.

Ragnor waved a hand, "So anyway have you invited Alec to the party."

"I don't have his number I couldn't invite him." Magnus said.

"Well Camille might have it, or she might have someone who knows Alec's number in her contact list she could've asked them to tell Alec about it all." Ragnor said.

"Yeah, probably not" Magnus said, "I'm having a shower now."

"Mag-" Magnus shut the bathroom door and locked it, shutting out whatever Ragnor was about to say. He made his way to the shower and turned it on he got undressed and stepped under the warm spray.

He knew that Alec wouldn't turn up at his party, he's never seen Alec at any of his previous parties and Magnus got the vibe that Alec didn't like socializing with other people. Magnus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he shouldn't get his hopes up anyway he'll see Alec tomorrow, while he cleans his pool, he'll see Alec being his pool boy.

Magnus smiled at that.  
_Alec's going to be my pool boy_. Magnus thought, _my pool boy_.

**so yeah... tell me what you think about it by reviewing or PMing me. (if you have any constructive criticism I'm cool with it just tell me) **

**I'm sorry again. have some more pie. **

**I saw Thor 2 yesterday... It was AMAZING I cried like three times during it because of reasons. anyway I'm sorry again. more pie for you all. **

**I love you all appropriately. **

**-Kate. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, look I know I'm a terrible person for not updating in forever! I've actually been doing school work and junk so I haven't had time to update. I'm sorry please forgive me *hands you all some pie* **

**Anyway here is a new chapter of Pool Boy :D  
I don't own the mortal instruments or its characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**~enjoy~ **

**Alec's POV**

"Oh, big brother!" Isabelle called in a sing song voice, skipping into the room and sitting down on the fraying couch opposite Alec.

Alec looked up from the book he was reading. "What do you want, Isabelle?" he asked, knowing that whenever his sister used that tone of voice she always wanted something.

"What made you think I wanted something?" Isabelle asked innocently.

"Just tell me what you want Isabelle." Alec said shutting his book, "If it's the money I made from cleaning out Mr Morgenstern's shed then you can have it, I was going to give it to you anyway."

"It's not that" Isabelle said waving her hand, "But I will take the money," she said, outstretching her hand towards Alec.

Alec sighed and fished the ten dollar note out of his back pocket and handed it to Isabelle. "Now," Alec said. "What is it that you really want?"

"Well" Isabelle said, twirling her long, black hair around her finger. "There's this party going on tonight and Meliorn is going to be there and I was wondering if you could come with me."

Alec looked at his sister, "No." he said. "I'm not taking you to the party."

Isabelle made a whining sound and stood up, she stomped her foot down, "Please, I need you to take me so I don't get stolen or something."

"Well then don't go." Alec said, opening up his book and reading from where he left off.

"Alec!" Isabelle whined. "Please!" she said, dragging out the e.

"Ask Jace to take you or something." Alec said, not looking up from his book.

"He's taking his new Bimbo friend thing." Isabelle said, "Which is stupid because he and Clary would be perfect together."

Alec rolled his eyes and continued reading his book. Isabelle started saying please over and over again. Alec snapped his book shut and glared at his sister. "Will you shut up?" He asked.

"I will" Isabelle said, "If you take me to the party."

Alec groaned, he knew he couldn't get out of this, Max was at a friend's house and he couldn't let his younger sister walk around the town alone. "Fine." He groaned, "But we're not staying for long."

Isabelle smiled widely and hugged Alec, "okay I'm gonna go get dressed," Isabelle said.

"Alright, I'll just wait here." Alec said.

"No, no, no mister." Isabelle said, "You have to dress up nicely."

"Your version is dressing up in tight, expensive clothes." Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What I'm wearing is fine."

"No it isn't." Isabelle said, "I bought you some new clothes a few days ago, I've laid them out on your bed, go get changed."

"How did you lay the clothes out on my…" Alec trailed off. "You already knew that I was going to cave didn't you?" Alec asked.

Isabelle smiled sweetly, "Be ready in half an hour." She turned and walked out of the room her hair swishing behind her.

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He picked his book up and walked to his room, which wasn't that far away because their house is so small. Alec saw the clothes on his bed, a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt.

_That doesn't seem so bad_, Alec thought. _But knowing my luck, they're going to be tight. _

Alec placed his book down on the cardboard box that he used as a bedside table and undressed. He pulled on the new clothes and realised that he was right, they were tight. Alec looked down at the clothes and wondered how much they cost, hopefully not too much money.

"Alec are you ready?" Isabelle called.

"Yeah," Alec said, grabbing his beat up, old phone of his bedside table.

Alec walked out of his room and into the hallway. "Ugh!" Isabelle said, "I've got to do something about your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Alec asked, turning around and looking into the cracked mirror that was hung up on the wall.

"It's all messy." Isabelle said.

"It always looks like this." Alec said as he tried smoothing down some bits that were sticking up wildly.

"Yes you're right it always looks messy, you should learn to brush it." Isabelle said as she pulled Alec's face away from the mirror and started brushing Alec's hair with her fingers.

Alec groaned and tried to move away from her but Isabelle grabbed a fistful of hair, Alec yelped and stayed still.

"Don't move." Isabelle said, pulling at one of the knots in his hair with her fingers, "Or I will pull out a clump of your hair next time."

"You're being mean," Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not being mean," Isabelle said, "I'm making your hair look nice."

Alec sighed and waited for Isabelle to stop trying to pull out his hair. After ten more minutes of torture Isabelle said that his hair was presentable.

Alec looked at himself in the mirror, "My hair looks the same as it did before." He said.

"No it doesn't," Isabelle said, "Now come one we've got to go."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Alec looked up at the mansion that towered above him, there were bright techno coloured lights flashing from the windows and Alec could see silhouettes of people dancing in the windows. The front door was wide open and Alec saw Jace making out with a girl with short, dark hair up against the hallway wall.

Alec pushed down the jealousy that flared up.

"Come on!" Isabelle said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the house. They past Jace and the dark haired girl in the hallway, without being noticed, and walked into the sea of people grinding up against each other and making out.

"I see Meliorn!" Isabelle yelled over the music, "I'll see you later!"

Alec nodded and watched his sister as she walked over to some guy that Alec vaguely recognised. Alec sighed and skirted around all the people dancing, he really didn't want to be here it was too crowded and the place reeked of sweat and alcohol. He saw that the backyard was almost empty, there was just a few people smoking and making out.

Alec made his way out of the crowded area and stepped outside, cool air hit his skin and he shivered a little. He sat down on one of the pool chairs, away from the people smoking and making out, and he looked at the pool.

Even in the dim light he could see how green and disgusting it was. Alec screwed his face up in disgusted and wondered who owned this place, everything was great but the pool was disgusting.

Alec sighed and propped his elbow on his knee and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He's only been here for a few minutes and he was already bored. Alec saw that the people making out and smoking had left and he sighed again.

Alec looked back at the pool, "Whoever owns this disgusting looking pool is lazy."

"Glad you think so highly of me," a familiar voice said.

Alec turned around and saw Magnus Bane standing there in a purple blazer and blue boxers. "Oh! Sorry!" Alec squeaked out, "I didn't know that this was your house."

Magnus laughed, "It's alright," Magnus said, "It's true I'm lazy."

Alec felt the heat rush up to his face and he let out a small laugh, "Yeah um, sorry."

"Like I said, it's alright." Magnus said, walking over and sitting in the pool chair opposite him.

Alec noticed how much skin that Magnus was showing and he felt more heat rush up to his face. "So um… why aren't you like wearing any…" Alec tried to asked.

Magnus laughed again, "You want to know why I'm not wearing any pants?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, "I'm just… you know curious…"

Magnus smiled, "I was just with Camille."

"Oh…" Alec said, he felt a small pang in his chest but ignored it. "Are you two like together?" he asked.

"No." Magnus said.

"But you said you were just with Camille" Alec said, "And you're not wearing pants."

"We were just having a little fling" Magnus said.

Alec nodded.

"So," Magnus said after a few minutes of silence, "I didn't know that you were going to be here."

"My sister, Isabelle, forced me to come with her here." Alec explained, "I couldn't let her come here alone."

"I take it you're not really a party person" Magnus said.

Alec nodded, "Yeah."

"Well I bet you if you came inside with me, I could change your mind about parties" Magnus said, smirking a little.

"I don't really know," Alec said, looking at the house with all the dancing bodies and bright lights.

"Come on it'll be fun" Magnus said standing up and outstretching his hand towards Alec.

Alec bit his lip and looked up at Magnus, he hesitantly took the taller boys hand and stood up. "I guess it'll be okay," Alec said.

Magnus smiled and started to walk towards the house Alec holding onto the boys hand tightly.

"Wait!" Alec said, pulling Magnus back. "Does it involve drinking because if it does, I'm not going because I need to look after my sister and if I drink something that can fog up my common sense it won't be very helpful," Alec rambled.

"Okay it won't involve drinking" Magnus said, "just dancing with me then."

Alec swallowed and pulled his hand out of Magnus's grip. He didn't know if he could dance with Magnus he wasn't even out of the closet only his family knew that he was gay, he didn't want the school to know about him because he was sure they'd just bully him.

"It's okay" Magnus whispered, sliding his hand into Alec's, "Most people don't remember what happens at my parties and people don't even look at who's dancing with who."

Alec nodded, "okay, I guess."

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec into the house and pulled him through the crowd of dancing bodies. Alec felt Magnus wrap his arms around his waist and Alec hesitantly wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck.

Alec kept a small distance away from Magnus as the swayed to the music, "Loosen up, Alexander!" Magnus yelled over the music, "Just have some fun."

"I don't really know how to loosen up and have fun," Alec admitted, a small about of heat rushing up to his face.

"That's alright" Magnus said, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Alec smiled a little, "thanks."

For a good fifteen minutes Alec and Magnus danced together, not as close like other people were but as they were dancing they moved closer to each other. Alec could feel Magnus's eyes looking at him as they danced and each time he looked up at Magnus he was met with the older boys beautiful green eyes.

"Alec," Magnus said.

Alec looked up at Magnus and was afraid that he had done something wrong, like stand on Magnus's feet without noticing or that he had gotten to close. "Yes?" Alec asked.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, "yeah, I am."

Magnus smiled brightly and peck Alec on the nose, Alec felt the heat rush up to his cheeks and he looked around them hoping nobody saw that.

"Relax darling," Magnus whispered in Alec's ear. "No one saw, they're too busy with each other."

Alec nodded and looked back up at Magnus. Magnus smiled down at him and started to lean down.

"Let go of me you creep!" a familiar voice yelled.

Alec looked behind Magnus and saw Isabelle trying to get out of that Meliorn kid's grip. Alec pushed away from Magnus, which caused Magnus to stumble back and give him a confused looked. Alec ignored him and pushed past him and other people on the dance floor to get to his sister. When he got to his sister he found that she had gotten out of Meliorn's grip, her red lipstick was smeared across her face and she was hugging herself.

Isabelle looked up and she saw Alec and ran into his arms, "Can we go home now?" Isabelle asked.

Alec nodded even though there was a part of him that wanted to stay and go back to Magnus and apologies. The two of them walked out of the house and into the cool night air.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Alec handed his sister a cup of tea. They had made their way home from Magnus's party and Isabelle hand gone and gotten changed and she had wiped off the make-up that was smeared across her face.

"So," Alec said sitting down on the most uncomfortable second hand couch they owned, the half stuffed one, with no legs and itchy, green fabric. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Meliorn's a jerk," Isabelle said.

"I know that" Alec said, "I just want to know what happened."

"Meliorn was saying that he'd pay me to have sex with him because I said no when he asked me to have 'it' with him, then he said that he'd pay me to have sex with him and then I said no again and he said why would you turn down to have sex with me and how could you turn down getting money because you're poor and junk." Isabelle said, glaring down into her tea cup.

Alec felt anger flare up inside him and he felt like punching Meliorn in the face but he knew that Isabelle would get angry at him if he did. So he settled on asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine." Isabelle said, sipping at her tea, "just really pissed off."

Alec nodded. "There are better guys out there you know," He said trying to cheer his sister up.

"I know," Isabelle said, "But I think that a lot of guys don't want to date me because they think I'm only dating them for their money."

"Well they're stupid" Alec said, "and you shouldn't waste your time on them."

Isabelle nodded and sipped at her tea. The two of them heard the front door unlocking and their mother, Maryse, walked in looking tired and worn out.

"What are you two doing up so late?" She asked, dropping her bag on the coffee table, "It's one in the morning."

"We went to a party" Isabelle said, standing up with her cup in her hand.

"Did you have fun?" Maryse asked.

"It was a complete waste of my time" Isabelle muttered stalking out of the room.

"What's wrong with Isabelle?" Maryse asked, "She usually lives parties."

"There was a stupid boy there," Alec said.

Maryse nodded, and sat down on the couch Isabelle was sitting at before. "Did she go alone?"

Alec shook his head, "No, I would never let her go to a party alone."

"Good" Maryse said, "Did you have fun at the party?"

"Kind of…" Alec said, blushing a little bit.

"That's good," Maryse said, "It's good to see you enjoying yourself a little."

Alec smiled and stood up, "I'm gonna go to be, I've got work to do tomorrow."

"Alright, have a good sleep," Maryse said, "make sure that you be safe at your jobs tomorrow, I don't want you hurting yourself."

Alec nodded, "I'll try not to."

Alec walked out of the room and into his room he quickly undressed and dressed into his worn out pyjamas. He crawled under the covers of his bed and closed his eyes. He knew that tomorrow was going to be a tough day he had to clean dirt out of Mr Starkweather's gutters, clean Jace's pool for him again, Mow Jace's Grandmother's lawn and clean Magnus Bane's disgusting pool.

Alec's eyes snapped open. He was going to see Magnus tomorrow. Alec remembered the way he rudely pushed Magnus away when Isabelle was trying to get away from Meliorn, Was Magnus about to kiss him? He wasn't sure.

_What if Magnus was going to kiss me?_ Alec thought. _What would I have done if I didn't push him away and he kissed me? Kiss him back? Freak out and run away? Die? _

Alec internally groaned, _Magnus probably thinks I don't want to kiss him!_ He thought, _I pushed him away he probably thinks I'm not interested in him or I don't like him! He doesn't know the actual reason why I pushed him away. _

Alec shut his eyes tightly, _Stop over-thinking everything Alec! You need to get some sleep or you won't be one hundred per cent for work tomorrow. _

Alec sighed and stopped all his stupid thoughts and drifted off into a restless sleep.

**So what did you guys think about it? review please, well if you want to. *hands you all some more pies*  
****-Kate. **


End file.
